Contortionist
by 0anon0
Summary: Teen Titans become flexible due to their crime-fighting training. What else can they use their flexibility for? Robin and Beast Boy find another use.
1. Alone

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters; they belong to their respective owners.

Note: All characters are at least 18 years old.

* * *

It was late when Robin slunk back into Titans Tower after a full day of fighting crime. Keeping to the shadows, so as not to disturb any of the other Titans, Robin tiptoed past their rooms to his own. His sharp hearing caught the rhythmic breathing of Raven and Starfire, and Cyborg's occasional snores. He paused outside Beast Boy's room, hearing nothing. Robin shook his head. The shape-shifting Titan was probably out stalking a cat. He crept on. Robin stopped at his door, listening one last time, then entered his room. It was plainly decorated and neat, but to Robin, his room was home. Robin threw himself onto the bed with a sigh, still dressed in his costume, and closed his eyes. He was glad to relax from a long shift.

Robin's breathing evened out as he relaxed. One by one, he stretched his muscles so that they wouldn't become stiff. Once done, Robin let out a small smile, realising that there was one muscle he hadn't yet exercised. His eyes still closed, Robin's hand crept down his body, before curling around his lengthening cock. The tightness of his costume around his cock made it strain even more to free itself. Robin let out a soft moan, and ran his hand up and down his cock.

There was a creak in the corridor outside. In a flash, Robin was up, and at the door. He quietly opened the door, and looked outside. It was deserted. Robin shut the door behind him, and locked it. Secure inside his sanctuary again, Robin stripped out of his costume. Once naked, Robin lay back on his bed.

Free of his constricting costume, Robin's cock pointed straight up, perpendicular to his body. Robin gripped it again, his two fists only making their way most of the way up his cock. Slowly, Robin moved his hands apart, then together again. His cock twitched, and bead of precum formed at the tip. Robin swiped it away with a finger. Then, he tentatively brought that finger to his mouth, and licked it clean.

Robin sat up again. He twisted to one side, then the other, stretching muscles that were used frequently when fighting crime. When he lay down again, Robin pointed his legs in the air, then pushed them down so that he was bent in two. He slid legs along his body, and lifted his ass into the air. Robin hooked his legs behind his head. Now, his cock wobbled mere inches from his face. Robin could see another droplet of precum form at the tip. His tongue snaked out, catching the drop before it fell. Robin contorted his body some more, pushing his cock against his lips. His mouth opened to let it in.

Ever since Robin was young, he had been flexible. Even now, living with four other young superheroes, Robin was by far the most flexible. Only Beast Boy could get into smaller spaces, and only by turning into a rodent or cockroach. When Robin had discovered his body was sensitive to his touch, his flexibility always allowing him to get a more intimate view is his private parts.

It was only in recent months, though, that Robin had even thought about sucking his own cock. He had one day walked into Beast Boy's room unannounced to find his computer running. Beast Boy was nowhere to be seen, though the window was open, so Robin had assumed that Beast Boy had had to leave. Curious, Robin had flicked through the tabs Beast Boy had left open in his browser, and had frozen in shock as a video silently expanded to full screen. A man was curled up onto himself, his own cock halfway in his mouth. Robin had stared at the screen in a mixture of fascination and horror. Then reality had hit him. Robin quickly exited the video, and slid out of the room. It was just in time. There was a clattering in Beast Boy's room, and soon, the green Titan had walked out. By that time, Robin had made sure he was walking nonchalantly in the other direction. As they had passed each other in the corridor, the two Titans had looked in each other's eyes. Robin had nearly blushed. He had rushed into his room, locked the door, and jerked off until he had cum.

Over the next few months, Robin had gathered the courage to try sucking his own clock. It felt so good, that Robin now generally used that way to get off. He had quickly learnt that his flexibility meant that he could get much more if his cock into his mouth than the man in the video — his whole cock, down to the root, in fact.

Now, Robin used the skill he had learnt. Patiently, he thrust his hips forward, and his cock vanished into his mouth. Soon, his lips were pressed against the hair that grew at the base of his cock. Robin grimaced around his mouthful. He needed to shave again; he hated finding hairs in his teeth hours later. Slowly, Robin pulled his cock back until only the head was inside his mouth, then thrust in again, quicker this time. With every motion, Robin moved faster, thrusting his cock inside deeper each time. After careful research and experimentation, he had learned how to avoid choking himself, and now he could take his whole cock without even spluttering. Robin was proud of that, though he couldn't admit his to anyone else.

Finally, Robin pulled his cock out, and left only the head inside his mouth. As his tongue made intricate patterns on the sensitive head, Robin hands raced along his cock, jerking it so fast that his hands were a blur. When he came, at last, jet after jet of cum spurted into his mouth, and he swallowed it all.

Robin unfolded himself, and lay on the bed in a daze. As he drifted off to sleep, a pair of green eyes blinked at Robin from across the room.


	2. Audience

Beast Boy scrambled onto his bed, transforming back to human form. He was breathing hard. It had been an instructive night, if only by observing Robin's extreme flexibility. Beast Boy could see it again in his minds eye — the Titan curled up on himself, his cock pistoning in and out of his mouth. He recalled the final moment, of Robin's cock pulsing as it unloaded its discharge into his own mouth. A shiver went through Beast Boy's body, and he had to concentrate to keep himself all human.

Beast Boy's mind went further back. He remembered when Robin had intruded on him when he had been watching porn. Beast Boy's had instinctively turned into a mosquito, buzzing to a corner as Robin had entered. Robin had looked around the room, then focused on Beast Boy's computer. Beast Boy's had watched in trepidation as Robin had pressed buttons. Then Robin's face had gone white. Instead of rushing out of the room, Robin had stayed, staring at the screen as the movie played. After a few minutes, he had hurriedly pressed more buttons and left the room. But Beast Boy had already seen the bulge in his pants. Beast Boy had returned to his human form, and stepped out just in time for Robin to walk past him. The other Titan had mostly regained his composure, but his eyes were wild.

Since then, Beast Boy had snuck into Robin's room to watch him play with himself. It was better than porn because it was live. This night had been no exception. Robin had progressed a lot in the last few months. Beast Boy had never seen a pornstar take his whole cock into his mouth; he should recommend that Robin go into porn himself.

Unconsciously, Beast Boy slipped his hand into his pants, his long fingers curling around his cock. It hardened under his touch. He let out a low moan, and quickly stripped out of his clothes. Now naked, Beast Boy stroked his cock, blissfully. He closed his eyes, imagining Robin sucking his own cock.

That was when Beast Boy heard the door to his room shut with a quiet click. Immediately, his hand flew to his groin, to cover his nakedness. He opened his eyes, and saw Robin standing in the door, fully dressed in costume.

"R-Robin", Beast Boy said in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Good evening, Beast Boy", Robin replied formally. "I can see you're using your free time productively."

Beast Boy flushed as Robin's raked over his body, taking in his barely concealed cock.

"Go away!" he said angrily.

Robin raised an eyebrow.

"You don't like an audience?" he asked sarcastically.

Beast Boy didn't reply. He just glared at Robin. Robin took a step forwards, standing at the end of Beast Boy's bed.

"Well, I do", he continued with a predatory grin. "And it's been so good of you to oblige me."

Beast Boy paled. Robin was implying that he knew that Beast Boy watched him as he jerked off. But how could he?

"I don't know what you're talking about", Beast Boy stammered.

"I learnt a thing or two with Batman", Robin replied with a wry smile, "and one of those was noticing things that aren't meant to be there." He paused. "You didn't think I wouldn't notice a pair of eyes staring at me each time I jerked off?"

Beast Boy didn't respond. There was nothing he could say. Robin reached down, and pulled Beast Boy's hands away, exposing him in front of the other Titan. Robin jerked Beast Boy's cock once, causing the green Titan to gasp loudly. He scrambled back.

"What was that for?" Beast Boy asked.

"You've been watching me all these months", Robin replied. "It's only fair that I get my fair share as well."

Robin climbed on the bed with Beast Boy, and pulled him onto his lap. Beast Boy wanted to protest, but found that he couldn't. He just let himself go with the flow. Slowly, Robin jerked him off. Beast Boy could feel Robin's cock through his costume, hard again, although he had just cum. Beast Boy shivered at Robin's touch, which was firm, yet gentle. Robin seemed to know exactly where to put his fingers and to twist his wrist to give Beast Boy the greatest pleasure.

Finally, Beast Boy moaned.

"I'm about to cum!" he said.

Robin pushed the other Titan off his lap. Beast Boy sprawled on his bed, precum dripping from his cock.

"What was that for?" he complained.

"I'm not done with you yet", Robin replied. "Lie on your back", he ordered.

Beast Boy complied. He felt like he had to. And also, Robin's hand had felt so good on his cock.

Robin lifted Beast Boy's legs in the air, pushing them over his head. Beast Boy could see his own cock not too far from his face. However, he wasn't as flexible as Robin, and his cock remained out of reach. Robin tried to push Beast Boy into position, but he just couldn't move that way as Robin could.

"Can't you make your cock grow larger, or something like that?" Robin asked in exasperation.

Beast Boy closed his eyes, and concentrated. His cock grew longer and thicker, surpassing even Robin's cock. Beast Boy just couldn't help showing off.

"Like this?" he asked smugly.

"Perfect", Robin replied. "Now, open your mouth."

Beast Boy did as Robin said, although he knew exactly what Robin wanted him to do. It as quite obvious by now. Robin held up Beast Boy's monster cock, and placed it on Beast Boy's tongue. Beast Boy could barely fit it into his mouth.

"I think you overdid it a bit", Robin muttered.

Beast Boy shrugged as best he could.

Slowly, Robin jerked Beast Boy's cock with one hand. It barely fit around the cock. Robin shook his head in exasperation. Then, Beast Boy felt something cool press against his asshole. Somehow, Robin had found some lube, and was now pressing a finger into Beast Boy's hole. Beast Boy tried to protest, but couldn't say anything, due to the cock in his mouth. Robin pressed his finger deeper into the green Titan, finally reaching a bundle of nerves within him. Beast Boy shuddered. It felt like bolts of electricity were shooting throughout his body. He felt a bit lightheaded. But the majority concentrated on his groin.

Beast Boy let out a loud groan, and came. He was unprepared, and choked on the first jet. Robin pulled Beast Boy's cock away from his mouth, but all that happened was that the cum landed in Beast Boy's face. Robin let go of Beast Boy, who slumped on the bed. His cock shrank back to its usual size. When he had the strength to wipe the cum from his eyes, Beast Boy saw that Robin had left, without making a sound.


End file.
